


Kiss Me (Like You Want To Be Loved)

by Invictusimpala



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, Kissing, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Mechanic Dean, Public Display of Affection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-17
Updated: 2015-01-17
Packaged: 2018-03-07 23:24:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3187133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Invictusimpala/pseuds/Invictusimpala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Protesters in downtown Kansas City are campaigning against same-sex marriage outside Dean's auto-shop. He brings Castiel with him when he goes to get tools, but they get separated in the crowd. When they find each other Dean kisses him, but he doesn't expect a picture to be taken, let alone broadcasted across America.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss Me (Like You Want To Be Loved)

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a prompt I received on my tumblr. Thank you so much for reading, enjoy :)

Kansas is an alright place, Dean thinks, but the people in it aren’t very accepting of his and Cas’ relationship. They don’t get yelled at quite as often as Dean thinks they would be, but the looks they get are worse than any verbal abuse ever received or heard by them.

Today is like any other, but Dean knows that downtown there are people protesting homosexuality outside where he works.

The auto shop is closed, and he’s pissed about missing a good day’s worth of work because some people can’t keep their beliefs to themselves.

He has the urge to go down there and shout about how bi he really is, but Cas keeps talking him out of it.

However, about half-way through the day Dean’s fed up with the local news broadcast covering it, and he pulls Cas from their apartment and into the car.

“Where are we going?”

“Downtown.”

“Dean --”

“Look, I just have to grab some stuff from the shop to work on the impala while I’m not working on something else, and then we can leave.”

“It’s dangerous down there, Dean, we can’t --”

“Oh yes we can.”

Castiel sighs and gives up, rides passively in the passenger seat for the rest of the ride downtown.

When they get there it’s just as bad as Dean imagined it being. There are at least one hundred people holding signs and talking in loud voices, and a few people holding up religious relics and protesting angrily.

Dean and Castiel manage to walk right past them and into the shop, but it leaves Dean feeling jittery and upset. His skin is crawling and he feels the sudden the need to punch or throw something.

“Dean, please don’t be upset,” Castiel says, and Dean nods his head after taking a deep breath. With a simple touch, a caress of skin against skin, Cas manages to calm him down completely, and he focuses on fitting tools into a box to bring home. “Come on, I think I have some of the good coffee you like at home, and I’ll keep you company in the garage while you work if you keep the heat on.”

“Deal.”

As they're walking out, they’re mobbed by people.

Dean breaks through the crowd, but loses Castiel in the process.

“Cas? Cas!” He yells over the heads of people, but he doesn’t find the familiar fuzzy dark head in the crowd. “Castiel!”

“Dean, I’m right here.”

Dean turns around and there he’s standing, looking ruffled and upset, but safe and unhurt.

“Cas,” he breathes, and he doesn’t even think before bringing his boyfriend into a tight embrace, dipping him a little as he kisses him on the mouth solidly.

There’s a loud gasp as the whole crowd suddenly freezes.

Dean breaks away with a grin, and he’s not sure if Castiel is absolutely pissed, or one hundred percent happy.

“I love you,” Dean whispers, and Castiel flushes.

“I love you, too. Can we leave before we get mobbed again, please?”

“Yeah, yeah, that sounds good.”

They both rush back to the car, but no one follows them, and they’re left alone for the most part.

The rest of the drive back to the house is in silence, and by the time they get back night has fallen, so they go out to dinner, classic diner burgers and fries, and then it’s finally time to go back home for real.

“Today was stressful,” Dean groans as they’re getting into bed, and Castiel rolls his eyes.

“Whatever, Mr. Overdramatic. I’m tired, let’s go to sleep.”

“What, you don’t want to listen to my whining?”

“Not in that way, no.”

“Smooth, Novak, real smooth.”

Dean falls to sleep before he can act on anything said.

When he wakes it’s to his cell phone and home phone ringing off the hook. He sighs and rubs the sleep from his eyes before answering.

“Hello?”

“Dean? Are you home right now?” Sam asks.

“Yeah, why?”

“Is Cas with you?”

“Yeah, why’re you calling? Is someone hurt?”

“No, but wake him up and turn on your TV to whatever news station you want, it’s everywhere.”

“What do you mean?” Dean asks, and worry coils through his veins.

“Just . . . do it, and don’t hang up.”

"Is freakin' Godzilla out there, or something? Why're you calling so much?" Sam just sighs. He holds the phone away from his face as he wakes Cas. “Hey, baby, time to get up.” Castiel groans and pulls a pillow of his head. “Cas, come on, something’s happening on the news.”

“Is it something bad?” He grumbles, and Dean smiles. He’ll never get over how cute his boyfriend really is in the morning. Or in general.

“I have no idea, Sammy just said to turn on the TV.”

“Then you go do that and make me coffee, and then maybe I’ll get up out of bed.”

“Come on,” Dean shoves at his shoulders. “I’ll make you two pots of coffee if you get up now.”

“Ugh, fine.”

They settle themselves on the couch, and Castiel curls up in Dean’s lap still half-asleep.

Dean turns down the volume before turning on the television, and he scrolls down to a news station, selecting it to watch.

“Local protesters in Kansas City stood outside Winchester Mechanical campaigning against same-sex marriage laws yesterday afternoon. Dean Winchester, shown here,” a picture of Dean is shown, and Dean freezes as he watches the screen intently. “Was spotted walking into Winchester Mechanical with his boyfriend Castiel Novak on his arm. The couple, seen here, were mobbed by protesters, and when they found each other this picture was taken.”

A picture of them kissing is shown in black and white, expertly taken. Dean has his arms around Castiel’s waist, and Castiel has his hands cupping Dean’s cheeks as they kiss passionately. In the background are the protesters looking shocked. His first reaction is to laugh.

“Dean, what’s going on?” Castiel asks, and he laughs louder.

“We’re famous,” he says, and Cas smiles.

“We look good.”

“ _You_ look good, I look gross and my hands are all covered in motor oil.”

“It creates good contrast.” The woman on the screen begins talking again.

“The taker of the picture is unknown, but I have a feeling this photo is going to be around for a long time.”

The screen cuts out, and it goes back to the regularly scheduled weather.

They’re on every local news channel, even on one national one, and Dean has to hang up with Sam because of all the calls he’s getting from Ellen, Jo, Bobby, Mary, and John.

Castiel’s brother Gabriel calls to congratulate them, and Benny, Dean’s boss, calls to do so as well.

When Dean goes back to the shop to return his tools, the protesters are long gone, but the smile on his face isn’t.

There’s a copy of the picture taped to the door, and Dean nabs it before anyone else can.

It’s framed in their apartment for years to come, and at their wedding four years later it is as well.

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from _Kiss Me_ by Ed Sheeran  
> [My Tumblr](http://www.invictus-impala.tumblr.com)  
>  I am taking prompts there, if you're interested :)  
> (More info on that [here](http://www.invictus-impala.tumblr.com/post/99871679299/im-taking-prompts-now-yay-if-you))


End file.
